Music Makes The World Go Round
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: 7th Chapter: Till Death Do Us Part // Summary: It was only inevitable that Prussia’s time on Earth would end. Everything in the world has its own expiry date, either way; no matter how hard we try to change it. Ficlet.
1. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?

**Title:** Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Romano, The Bad Trio, mentions of Germany  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Implied gay, Lovino's potty-mouth  
**Summary:** Lovino is in denial, Antonio is gay, Gilbert is a pervert, and Francis is a perverted old man. What do you expect?

* * *

"...no."

"Aw, but Lovi~ That outfit looks good on you~" Antonio smiled at him as he looked at his outfit thoroughly.

"Shut the hell up, you goddamn bastard! I am not doing this because I want to!" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms over the skimpy dress he wore, the only body parts that were actually being covered being his chest, abs, and (most of) his nether regions. Other than that...well. Yes. Let's just leave it at that.

"Ah, but mon ami, it _does_ look quite splendid on you." Francis practically purred, a sway to his hips as he neared Antonio and Lovino, a half-filled wine glass in hand.

"Kesesese, even I -the awesome Preußen- think that it looks good on you!" Gilbert cackled as he walked beside Francis, a maniacal grin on his face as he looked from head to toe at Lovino.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of dinner you can eat, you assholes! Hmph, you better be thankful I keep to my word!" Lovino glared at all three of them as he tapped a leather boot covered foot onto the floor. "But why the hell do I have to dress like this?! I look fucking gay!"

Antonio laughed at this, ruffling his hair a bit. "You look sexy in that outfit, Lovi~"

Lovino flushed, swatting the hand on his head away as he glared weakly at the trio. "You're all fucking bastards." He grumbled as he fixed his hair, discreetly avoiding touching the curl on his head.

"So? What the hell do I do now?"

Francis laughed, a laugh that practically screamed "dirty". He shivered at this a bit, though he kept the shivering to a minimum so that no one saw him.

"Why, you go to Ludwig's house, of course."

"You're kidding me."

Francis only smiled, raising his hand to gracefully push the stray hair away from his face. "I am not joking, ma chéri. You accepted our dare, and now you are going to do it."

"...well shit."

Gilbert laughed once again, a gleam in his eyes as he smirked at Lovino. "I can't wait to see West's face when he sees you wearing _that_."

Lovino just flipped the finger at him.

* * *

**Translator's Notes:  
**Mon ami - my friend in French  
Ma chéri - my darling in French

A/N: This is going to be where I post my music meme drabbles, just so you guys know.

Also, the song for this one is Lady Marmalade, though I'm sure you guys could already guess that from the title. Hopefully you enjoyed reading~


	2. One In A Hundred Million

**Title:** One In A Hundred Million  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Spain/Romano  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Spain's odd train of thought  
**Summary:** Antonio muses on (how sexy Lovino is) what Lovino might feel for him, which then prompts him to ask said person the aforementioned question. The Italian man's reaction was only inevitable.

* * *

Antonio sighed dreamily, a dazed smile on his face as he watched Lovino skinny-dipping in a nearby lake to their house. It was admittedly a very beautiful sight.

He knew it was odd to fall in love with someone of the same gender; but he didn't care. Love was love: it has no limitations. Unless you fall in love with your pet turtle, then that would be just strange.

'Love moves in mysterious ways', Antonio admitted to himself as he continued his admiration of Lovino's swimming –-. It really was odd how he could've fallen in love with Lovino, seeing as said person was never really affectionate with him and was instead quite...'violent'. Ah, but it was also true that you hurt the people you love, so Lovino must love him, right?

Well, he'd have to ask directly from that person himself to know for sure. "Hey, Lovi?"

Said Italian man looked up at him from the lake, an eyebrow quirked in question. "What do you want, bastard?"

"Do you love me?"

Antonio blinked as Lovino choked –on what, he didn't know-, a reddish color spreading like wildfire on his cheeks, and lower. But now isn't the time for dirty thoughts, so let's just leave it at that.

"Wh-what the hell kind of question is that?!"

Antonio smiled, oblivious to the discomfort Lovino felt at the moment. "I just wanted to know~ So, do you love me? Because I love you."

Lovino coughed, his ears going red as he muttered something under his breath. Antonio also noticed that Lovino was squirming a bit in the water, or maybe it was just his imagination.

"What was that, Lovi?" He leaned closer to be able to hear the incoherent mumbling from the Italian, who was slowly getting redder by the second.

"I-I love you too, you bastard!" Lovino promptly turned his back on him after saying this, returning to his swimming routine. One could still see the flush that appeared on his skin after he left, as well as the happy blush a certain Spaniard's face took on.

* * *

A/N: Haha, this was prompted by the song She Could Be by Christian Bautista. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading!


	3. Independent Woman

**Title:** Independent Woman  
**Author/Artist:**CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Liechtenstein, Hungary, Belgium, Switzerland  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Belgium and Hungary kidnap Liechtenstein, which then urges dear big brother Switzerland to kill them both. Though not really.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Hungary," Liechtenstein smiled politely as she held onto the Hungarian woman's wrist, "it's fine, really. You don't have to buy me such clothes."

The Belgian then scoffed at this, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Nonsense! You need more clothes in your closet, darling, and not those innocent little girl clothes. You need women's clothes!"

Hungary nodded in agreement at this, raising a hand and waving it around as if she were proving a point. "She's right, Lili! Besides, don't you want to make your brother proud?"

Said person blushed, meekly pushing away the hair from her face as she replied, "I do, but...but brother said that I shouldn't wear such things. He said they weren't fitting for-"

"-such a fine woman like you?" Belgium smirked after completing her sentence, sauntering closer to her as she sighed dramatically. "Really, Lili, us fine women should _flaunt_ our beauty, not _hide_ it."

Hungary grinned after a moment, thrusting a set of clothes onto her and pushing her into a dressing room. "Just tell us if they don't fit you and we'll get you some smaller sizes, okay?"

Liechtenstein blinked, looking back at the entrance of the dressing room as she clutched onto the clothes in her arms. 'Will these clothes really make me look like a woman?' A question that she asked in her mind as she looked curiously at the leather garments in her arms.

'Might as well try it on...'

"You look wonderful, Lili!" Hungary clapped her hands in approval as Belgium ushered said person out of the dressing room.

"Um..."

Liechtenstein fiddled with her fingers, blushing as she tugged a bit at the end of the leather dress she wore.

"Yes? What is it, Lili?" Belgium smiled kindly as she looked at her from head to toe.

"I-Is this really what women wear..?"

Hungary giggled as she stood beside Belgium, observing the Germanic nation's clothes. "Of course! They fit you quite nicely as well, don't they, Belgium?"

Belgium nodded with a grin in response to the question, Liechtenstein still fidgeting in place as she struggled to say something.

"I don't think brother will like this at all...and what is the purpose of the whip, Miss Belgium?"

Belgium grinned. "They come with the clothes, of course."

Hungary scoffed in response to the former. "Switz will like those, I'm sure-"

"...Lili?"

Lo and behold, the Swiss man walked right into the store they were in and looked at Liechtenstein in surprise as her black outfit really did stand out from the surrounding yellow and pink dresses.

And thus, Belgium and Hungary were forced to endure dear big brother Switzerland's wrath as he calmly –and without having a nose bleed- explained to Liechtenstein why she shouldn't wear those leather dresses with hook and eye fronts or anything else resembling such clothes.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaah, I shuffled my playlist and got Independent Woman- and automatically, my brain thought of Belgium and Hungary. I only lacked one person to complete the Bad Girls Trio and voila, I chose Lili! Why? Because she's adorable, and I love me a Switzerland in big brother mode.

Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading~


	4. At Times Of Inebriation

**Title:** At Times of Inebriation  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s): **England, France  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **A bit gay, complicated words which actually mean copulation  
**Summary:** "It's those times when Arthur is drunk that Francis can see the truth behind his hard mask- someone who wants and needs love, like everyone else." Drabblefic.

* * *

"Ngh, git..."

An amused smile wormed its way onto Francis' face as he carried Arthur on his back, the latter man being drunk _again_ for the fifth time this week. Truly, what could have made the Englishman drink so much these days?

"Stupid 'merica's annoying, hngh..."

'Oh, now I remember.'

He chuckled as he took the keys from Arthur's pocket- though it was a bit hard seeing as the other man kept squirming on his back- and unlocked the door, kicking it open afterwards.

"Ah, Angleterre, if you would kindly remove your arms from my neck..."

Being choked by a drunken man really wasn't how he planned to die, after all. If his death were to come, he wanted it to be honorable and noble- not from some accident.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as his neck was released, slowly letting Arthur down onto his –Arthur's- bed. "Well, I must be off, dear Angleterre-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when a hand suddenly gripped onto his wrist and pulled him down onto the (rather comfy) bed.

Francis blinked in confusion. "Angleterre?"

"Stay. With me."

A soft smile crept onto his lips when he heard Arthur speaking this, his bright green eyes almost close to showing desperation and longing.

"Of course, mon cher. Anything for you."

Satisfaction filled him when he saw the other smile at him, the emotion in his eyes changing from sadness into relief.

"Thank you, Francis. Even though you're still a debauching frog."

* * *

**Translator's Notes:**

Angleterre - England in French  
mon cher - my dear in French


	5. Thank You For Being Born

**Title:** Thank You For Being Born  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s): **Russia, Belarus  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary:** "Belarus isn't as insane as she looks, or as everyone thinks she is. She can be as human as anyone- loving her siblings like any sister would." Drabblefic.

* * *

'The snow looks beautiful today,' Natalia thinks as she keeps close to her brother, walking beside him in silence. The glow that each snowflake emits as it falls down is picturesque- quite fitting for a painting.

If only the snow looked this beautiful every time.

But it cannot be helped. With every wondrous thing created in the world, there would always be a counterpart that would destroy it. It was the continuous cycle of change. She was not an exception to this cycle- of course she'd had to endure times of hardship once in a while. But for her dear brother and sister, she would live; live and fight anything that gets in the way of their happiness.

"Brother?" Natalia looks up at Ivan as she speaks, their height difference still being quite large no matter the passing of centuries.

"Да?" Ivan looks back at her in curiosity, an eyebrow quirked when they both stop walking. "What is it, Natalia?"

"Спасибо."

Silence overcomes them again, right before Ivan asks her in his confusion, "Whatever are you thanking me for, Natalia?"

Natalia brushes away the snow from her shoulders, an almost invisible smile on her lips as she speaks.

"For being born, brother."

* * *

**Tran****slator's Notes:**  
Да - yes in Russian  
Спасибо - Thank you in Russian

**A/N: **Haha, I was being too cuddly with my siblings at the time that I wrote this. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading!


	6. Easy As OneTwoThree

**Title:** Easy as One-Two-Three  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** N. Italy, S. Italy, Spain, a bit of Spamano in there  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Minor curse words from Romano (as always); other than that, none.  
**Summary:** Another day of absolute humiliation and torture owing to his little brother and his 'Boss'; what else could he ask for? Most definitely not them singing, of course.

* * *

"Hey!" Lovino exclaimed in surprise when Feliciano pushed him back onto a chair, falling back on his rear with a yelp. "What the hell was that for?!" The elder Italian scowled as he rubbed his back, shooting a curious look at his brother who was currently holding a stick and pointing it to the chalkboard that stood behind him (when the hell did that thing get in their house, anyway?).

Feliciano smiled brightly in response, pointing his stick at the part of the chalkboard which had the word 'love' written on it in cursive style. "I am going to teach you," the younger Italian nodded determinedly albeit a bit childishly, "About love, _fratello_!"

The dark-haired brother flushed at this, feeling insulted due to the statement. "As if I need to learn about love from you! I know enough as your _grande fratello!_" He huffed as he leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms- though the still cheerful countenance of his sibling certainly merited a quirked eyebrow. Maybe he wasn't harsh enough?

And then he started singing. _Mio dio_, the singing.

_"You went to school to learn, yeah_  
_Things you never, never knew before-"_

"_Like I before e except after c!_"

It was with surprise that Lovino saw Antonio enter the room, wearing his reading glasses whilst he sung alongside Feliciano in a cheery tune. It certainly earned the Spaniard a look of embarrassment and horror when he shot a wink at the elder of the two Italian brothers. 'Damn it, you stupid bastard, this is one of the most humiliating things you've done, _Giuro davanti a dio__!_' Lovino thought as he just sat there with a look of mortification on his face at the duet the pair made before him.

"_And why two plus two makes four_  
_Now now now, I'm gonna teach you_  
_All about love, dear_"

Feliciano's voice had not yet matured, though he did sing the song perfectly. Which kind of pissed Lovino off.

_"Sit yourself down, take a seat_  
_All you gonna do is repeat after me~"_

Though that didn't matter as much when you had a Spaniard serenading you in his own carefree way, which was sort of degrading, seeing as they were both men- and weren't women supposed to be the ones serenaded?

"ABC,  
_Easy as-_  
123,  
_Or simple as-_  
Do Re Mi-"

"_ABC, 123, baby you and-_"

"Enough! I get it! Teach me what you want, just- just stop the goddamned singing!" Lovino yelled in frustration.

Seeing the grins on both their faces made him regret even saying those words.

* * *

**Legend:**  
_The Italics - _N. Italy  
_The Underlined Italics _- Spain

**Translator's Notes: **  
Fratello – Brother in Italian  
Grande fratello – Big brother in Italian  
Mio dio – My god in Italian  
_Giuro davanti a dio – _I swear to god in Italian

**A/N:** I...don't know what came over me. I shuffled my playlist and this came on, and a sudden burst of inspiration hit me. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading anyway!


	7. Till Death Do Us Part

**Title:** Till Death Do Us Part  
**Author/Artist:** **C**rimsonDreamer13**  
****Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Prussia, Germany, mentions of the Allied Forces**  
Rating:** G for Germancest- ...okay no.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** It was only inevitable that Prussia's time on Earth would end. Everything in the world has its own expiry date, either way; no matter how hard we try to change it.

* * *

"I will disappear. It's like I never even existed in this world."

"Don't- don't say that, bruder. Please, you can't- you mustn't give up. Bitte! I-I still need you, bruder!" Ludwig cried out when Gilbert slowly started to laugh, a bitter tint to it as he ruffled his little brother's hair- though the handcuffs did give him a hard time doing that.

"Jeez, Ludwig. Men don't cry! But look at you! A brother of mine would never shed tears in the aftermath of battle!" Gilbert scoffed as he pulled his handcuffed hands away from the other man's hair. "Besides, I've taught you enough to get you by! You'll do fine without me, Lud. I mean, you're the brother of the awesome me, Gilbert Weillschmidt!" He laughed again and Ludwig could only tremble in dawning apprehension that his dearest brother would be taken away from him; that they would become separated.

Permanently.

"But bruder-"

"Shh, Ludwig. I'll be fine. They won't be able to hurt me, anyway." Gilbert grinned affectionately at Ludwig as he stood up from his kneeling position, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy helping him up as he dusted his self off. "This guy," the Prussian gestured to the Frenchman behind him, "Will make sure that it's not that painful. So don't worry your pretty little head about it, okay?"

Ludwig choked back a sob as he rushed forward, crushing Gilbert in a tight hug as he hissed into the Prussian man's ear, "I won't forget you, bruder. Never." His frame shook and the other Allies could only watch in pity and amazement as Gilbert rubbed his younger brother's back in an attempt of comfort, grinning with tears in his eyes as he did so. "You better make sure of that, Lud! The awesome me deserves to be remembered throughout time!" The German man could only nod back in reply as he wished to whatever gods there may be in the heavens above that this moment would never end-

-that his brother would never have to be taken away from him.

But it was never meant to last.

Gilbert grinned and gave a salute to Ludwig as he was pulled away, Ludwig giving a salute and a weak smile back at him as he was finally separated from his brother.

It would only be a matter of time till he followed after his brother in whatever heaven or hell he was in, anyway.

* * *

A/N: Was feeling tired. And depressed, for some odd reason. The song I was listening to was The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Hopefully you guys enjoyed! ...somehow.


End file.
